Drabble jikook HYUNG
by excujimee
Summary: Hyung, bicaralah tidak usah takut. Itu tidak menjijikan semua akan baik-baik saja [Jikook / minkook . Rated M tapi masih cukup aman ]


_Hyung, bicaralah tidak usah takut. Itu tidak menjijikan semua akan baik-baik saja_

* * *

"Jangan ganggu dia!"

"Oh adik si bisu datang!"

"Hiii"

"Hajar saja dia!"

"Aku tidak takut!"

Menatap berani, melebarkan tangan bagaikan perisai bagi tubuh ringkih yang badannya sudah di penuhi tanah dan bau pesing yang menyengat. Umurnya baru 7 tahun, ia ingin menangis saat wajahnya ditampar. Tapi ia tidak bisa diam begitu saja ketika mereka mengganggu kakaknya, mengincinginya seperti tempat pembuangan.

 _Hyung ku bukan orang hina!_

Anak-anak itu kurang lebih 6 orang, memukulinya menginjaknya bertubi-tubi. Jungkook hanya meringis tertahan. Terus melindungi tubuh kakaknya di dalam pelukannya,

Tidak ingin kakaknya terluka

Sudah

Ini sudah cukup

Biar Jungkook yang rasakan

Hyungnya tidak boleh

"Membosankan, ayo teman-teman kita pergi dari sini." Ujar salah seorang diantara mereka. Menyadari tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari Jungkook dan si bisu. "Si bisu dan adiknya sama saja, sama-sama payah." Ujar seorang lagi lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Yakin mereka semua sudah pergi, Jungkook beringsut melonggarkan pelukannya pada hyungnya, hyungnya menatapnya dalam dengan wajah kotor penuh lumpur, matanya merah "Hyung tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jungkook, kakaknya menggeleng lalu menangis. Ia meraba lengan tangan dan pipi jungkook yang lebam, menggeleng keras sambil terus menangis. "Maaf ya hyung aku tidak datang lebih awal" hyungnya terus menggeleng. "Maaf jungkook tidak bisa melawan mereka hyung"

Ia terus menangis, ia lemah. Adiknya jauh lebih parah, ia tidak berguna. Bahkan mengatakan ia tidak apa-apapun ia tak sanggup, ia benar-benar payah.

"Kita pulang? Jiminnie hyung?"

* * *

"Umma" ummanya sangat marah ketika mereka pulang dengan keadaan kotor dan babak belur, Jungkook kecil berlari kearah ibunya, memusut lengan berkerut itu dengan halus.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN BERAPA KALI! JANGAN BERKELAHI, ANAK TIDAK TAHU MALU!"

"umma maafkan aku"

"Sekarang apalagi ha? Babak belur? Kau dan kakakmu sama saja! Dan kau anak sial- bau! Pergi menjauh!" Umma nya menodorong tubuh Jimin hingga tersungkur, Jungkook segera berlari kearah Jimin membantunya untuk duduk. "JANGAN MEMBELANYA LAGI, DIA ANAK SIAL! SEKALI LAGI KAU BEGINI. AKAN KU USIR DIA DARI RUMAH!" teriak ummanya lagi, umma mereka sedang mabuk. Sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja

 _Rasanya sakit_

"Jimin hyung, ayo cepat mandi" ajak Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin untuk bangkit, seperti tidak terjadi apapun, wajah kelinci itu terus saja tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Jimin membalasnya walau setengah terpaksa, ia memusut matanya yang masih merah dan penuh tanah, badannya sudah mengeluarkan bau yang sangat menyengat.

Tadi saat ia keluar rumah ia tiba tiba disekap oleh segerombolan anak yang biasa mengganggunya, mereka melempari Jimin dengan lumpur, menenggelamkan kepala Jimin ketanah becek, memukulinya, bahkan mengincingi tubuhnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat menolong jimin. Padahal saat itu ia melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang, mereka terlalu tuli dan buta untuk perduli.

 _Dia kan tidak penting_

Setelah mandi dan bersih, Jimin mengambil buku kecil dari mejanya. Menuliskan sesuatu disana dan memberinya pada Jungkook. 'Terimakasih' Jungkook tersenyum kecil, ia masih kecil tapi ia sudah pandai membaca. Jimin juga sama, meskipun ia putus sekolah semenjak kejadian 'itu' tapi ia adalah anak yang pintar, Jungkook bangga memiliki kakak seperti Jimin. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Jimin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, pergi kearah dapur dan kembali membawa baskom air hangat dan handuk basah. Ia menyuruh Jungkook untuk mendekatinya dengan menepuk-nepuk space kosong di sampingnya, Jungkook terlihat enggan. Jimin menggeleng lalu menuliskan sesuatu lagi di buku kecilnya 'wajahmu bengkak, biar hyung obati sebagai ucapan terimakasih'

Jungkook merengut. "Aniyaa, aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku kan pria sejati!" Ucap jungkook bangga, jimin mendesah lelah lalu menyeret paksa kaki Jungkook agar mendekatinya. Ia mengompres wajah adik kesayangannya tersebut dengan hati-hati. "Aduh hyung pelan-pelan" lirih Jungkook sambil meringis kecil, Jimin tertawa tanpa suara. Huuh katanya lelaki sejati eum?

Suasana hening beberapa saat, sampai Jungkook menggumam kan sesuatu "hyung, aku merindukan suaramu" jimin menghentikan kegiatannya, "Hyung, bicaralah tidak usah takut. Itu tidak menjijikan semua akan baik-baik saja" Jimin diam mematung, ia menggeleng kuat sebelum kemudian ia berjalan cepat kedapur untuk mengembalikan baskom kompres tadi, Jungkook menyadari gelagat aneh Jimin segera menyusulnya, menggumamkan kalimat maaf beberapa kali.

Jungkook tidak perlu minta maaf, hanya saja...

Jimin mempunyai masa yang buruk, ayahnya menikah dengan ibu Jungkook dan mengalami stress berat. Saat itu, entah apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya. Hingga ia bernafsu menggauli Jimin yang saat itu masih anak-anak. Ini salah, Jimin bersikeras ingin menolak tapi ia tidak bisa. Jimin berteriak dan meringis kesakitan namun ayahnya terlalu kuat hingga ia menggoyak tubuh bagian bawah anak laki-lakinya tanpa belas kasihan.

Jimin jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, ia masih ingat bagaimana rintihan kesakitan menjijikan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi, hingga sampai saat itu Jimin tidak pernah lagi bicara, termasuk dengan jungkook sekalipun.

Malam menjadi gaduh ketika wanita dengan gincu merah marunnya membuka pintu secara paksa, disamping nya ada lelaki paruh baya menyeringai aneh. Jimin yang merasa terganggu terbangun dari tidurnya, masih semu. Ia melihat bayangan tinggi dari balik pintu.

"Bawalah dia tuan, pakailah dia sepuas anda"

Mata Jimin terbelalak saat pria itu mengangkat tubuh jimin, Jimin memberontak hingga terjatuh mengenai Jungkook yang tadi tidur disampingnya, lelaki itu tidak menyerah mengangkat Jimin kembali.

"Hyung?" Panggil Jungkook yang baru terbangun, "HYUNG? HYUNG? AHJUSSI MAU DIBAWA KEMANA HYUNGKU?" Teriak Jungkook yang baru sadar, Jimin sudah dibawa keluar. Di pintu sana ia melihat ummanya sedang bersandar dengan sebatang rokok di tangannya, "umma, kenapa umma diam saja? Orang itu menculik jimin hyung umma!" Isak Jungkook sambil menarik-narik baju kentat milik ummanya, ummanya menyeringai. Ia menepuk pundak anak kandungnya itu lembut. "Tenanglah Jungkook, hyungmu tidak akan dibawa kemana mana."

"Tapi umma, Umma UMMAAA!" Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa ummanya menguncinya didalam. Jungkook juga tidak mengerti dengan suara teriakkan tidak jelas dari luar

Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya, itu suara Jimin hyungnya, suara Jimin yang sedang kesakitan

Tidak lagi

Hyungnya tidak boleh merasakan sakit lagi

 ** _"Aku jimin 2 tahun lebih tua dari mu, mulai hari ini kita adalah keluarga. Jadi panggil aku hyung ne?"_**

 ** _"Jimin Hyung?"_**

 ** _"Jungkook, jika mereka mengganggumu aku akan melindungi mu. Teriakkan saja namaku, aku akan datang saat itu juga!"_**

 ** _"Hyung, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"_**

 ** _"Karna aku adalah hyungmu Jungkook"_**

 ** _"Jungkook tidak boleh menangis, kau adalah laki-laki yang tangguh, saat mereka mengganggumu yakin lah jika kau lebih tangguh dari mereka."_**

 ** _"Hyung!"_**

 ** _"Hyung?"_**

 ** _"Hyung, kenapa kau diam saja?"_**

Pintu terbuka, Tubuh telanjang itu di lempar begitu saja. Jungkook ingin marah, tapi rasanya suaranya hanya sampai tenggerokongannya saja. "Hyung... hyung..." panggilnya, jungkook tidak berani mendekat kearah Jimin yang tergeletak di lantai tanpa busana... badannya lebam dimana-mana.

"Mianhe.. mianhe..." isak Jungkook, ia tidak bisa menjaga hyung kali ini. Jimin kesakitan dan ia hanya bisa memeluk lututnya sambil menangis, ia masih kekanakan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Maafkan aku... maafkan aku hyung..."

Dirinya ia beranikan, mendekati Jimin dan menyelimutinya. Rasanya tertusuk ribuan paku saat melihat mata Jimin yang hanya menatap kosong, ia menangis lagi. Memeluk tubuh dingin itu dengan erat.

 _Tidak ingin lepas_

 _Tidak lagi_

"Hyung..."

"Ingin mati saja" lirih Jimin di telinga Jungkook, Jungkook menggeleng kuat sambil terus menangis, semakin erat memeluk hyungnya.

"Aniya aniya hyung"

"Ingin mati saja"

* * *

Ga tau ini apa ;-; sempet nangis bikinnya, tapi ga tau sama yang baca. Mungkin kalian mau muntah? He he he. Ngestuck ini ffnya. Mau bertapa dulu semoga di beri pencerahan.

RxR pliseuu ❤


End file.
